


Before Sunrise, He’s Your Son

by kaybohls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a dad, Ben Solo loves Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Coffee, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Real Events, Lion King (1994) References, Parenthood, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Rey Solo, Rey is not a morning person, Reylo Parents, Solo Family Christmas, Solo Twins, Thirsty Rey, This fluff got out of hand fast, Toothache, accidental daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls
Summary: “A few minutes, huh?” Rey threw him a wink as she chewed her lip suggestively, “I know something we can do in that time.”





	Before Sunrise, He’s Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/46524448131/in/dateposted-public/)

“Santa came!” Isobel’s excited voice echoed up the stairs and filtered though the door. Rey wrinkled her nose and snuggled deeper into her down pillow. The room was still dark and she didn’t want to begin to think of what time it was. 

“Isobel! Wait for Mom and Dad!” the small voice of a small boy rang out, joining the chorus of excited giggles coming from downstairs before the sound of hurried, but small, footsteps thundered down the stairs. 

Rey hummed sleepily as a pair of strong arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her backwards. Her husband nuzzled the soft skin behind her ear and planted a trail of soft kisses down her neck,

“Your son is awake,” he rumbled into her ear with another series of kisses. Rey scrunched her eyes shut and groaned. She wasn’t going to let her husband bait her with romance into suddenly becoming a morning person, even if it was Christmas morning. 

“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” she grumbled, rolling away from him. Ben chuckled quietly and planted a gentle kiss into her hair and pulled himself away. He gingerly covered his wife back up with the blankets and tucked them around her,

“I’ll come back with a better bribe, Babe, I swear.”

“This isn’t going to go the way you think,” Rey bemoaned quietly as Ben pulled the door to their bedroom shut with a smile. 

_______________

“Mama, it’s time to get up,” Ben’s familiar baritone filtered its way through her dreams. Rey rolled on her back and covered her eyes with her arm as a bright light from the hallway shone in from the doorframe, 

“Is there coffee?” Rey grumbled loudly, her brows knitted together as the light seeped through the filter of her eyelids. She felt the bed jostle as Ben sat down beside her. Peeking out from under her lashes to see the smiling face of her husband. She reached up and traced her hand from his thick dark hair down along the edge of his soft jaw to trace the line of his plush lips, wondering to herself in amusement how on earth he could always look so good, even if it was the crack of dawn. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he grinned down at her as he pressed a slow kiss to her lips, “There’s coffee ready and waiting for you downstairs and I’ve bought us a few minutes with the twins by bribing them with a cookie. Each.” Rey internally groaned when she thought of all the ways that starting a pair of five year olds’ day off with sugar was going to go but was immediately drawn back to the twinkle in her husband’s eye as his face hovered above her. She snaked her hands though his hair and twirled the long strands around her fingers,

“A few minutes, huh?” Rey threw him a wink as she chewed her lip suggestively, “I know something we can do in that time.” She pulled his face to hers and devoured his mouth hungrily, thinking that a little bit of morning sex would help ease the misery she was bound to feel once she looked at the clock. She languorously moved her lips against his, flitting her tongue to dance with his. Ben slowly tore his mouth away from hers with a groan, leaning his forehead against hers,

“Rey, baby, the kiddos are waiting for us,” he murmured thickly against her, “Let’s do this later.” Rey gave him a sweet pout, running her hands down her husband’s broad chest and down his torso, bringing her hands to his hardening erection,

“This is telling me that we should do this now,” she breathlessly keened, running her nimble fingers up and down his shaft with a glint in her eye.

“Fuck it, they’ll be fine with cookies and tv for at least fifteen minutes,” Ben growled before hungrily consuming the soft skin of her throat with his tongue, leaving a trail of hot kisses down down down under her satin nightgown to her increasingly moist panties. He pushed his hands up under her clothes and up her lithe body, reveling in the silky expanse of flesh underneath his coarse, calloused hands. He brought his nose to her center, deeply inhaling the heady scent of her arousal with a smile as the action made his wife melt beneath him. He hooked a finger under the lace at the hem and pulled the fabric down to reveal her sex, glistening and ready for him. He sunk he faces towards her and ever so slowly circled her clit with the tip of his nose, slowing his speed when Rey began to squirm in response before softly nibbling the sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth. 

“Oh god, please Ben, stop teasing me,” she whimpered as he prolonged his exploration of her folds, taking his sweet time caressing her throbbing bud. 

“Have patience, Mrs. Solo,” he rumbled against her center with a smile, pleased to hear the desperation in his wife’s voice. He reached up a hand and slowly teased a finger up and down her slick folds as light as a feather before plunging it inside her. A cry echoed through the room, but it didn’t belong to Rey. The couple froze and both lifted their heads, silently pleading that the sound wouldn’t repeat itself. 

The cry rang out again. And again. 

Ben groaned and pulled his body up to meet his wife’s eye,

“And Teddy makes three. I think we will have to continue this later, my love,” he lamented, pressing a slow but heated kiss to her lips, “I’ll go get him. Meet me downstairs in five minutes.”

 

Wrapped up in her favorite fluffy robe and fuzzy slippers, Rey padded her way out into the hall and smiled to herself as she looked down over the balcony at the top of the stairs into the living room. Snuggled up under their favorite baby blankets on the expansive sofa were her favorite pair of five year olds, contentedly watching Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas. Her heart swelled at Harrison and Isobel giggled in unison as Huey, Dewie, and Louis skittered across the screen. The sound was like music to her ears and made the idea of being up far before the crack of dawn a little easier. Padding down the stairs, she turned down the short hall into the kitchen. Her tired eyes flickered across the room to the green lit numbers on the stove. 

_5:27_

Nope nope nope nope. There was no way in hell that she was going to stand for being up at this God forsaken time. She backed away from the offending object, thanking the Maker that the twins hadn’t seen her come down the stairs. Quickly making an about-face, she nearly collided with her husband and the adorably squishable Teddy who was wrapped up in his father’s arms. 

 

“Mama!” Teddy reached out his chubby fingers towards her with a wide toothless grin when the baby locked eyes with his mother. The ridiculously early time was nearly wiped from Rey’s mind by the way her youngest child’s honey-d brown eyes crinkled with pure joy just by the sight of her. She enfolded him in her arms and was overwhelmed by a sudden peace and calm in her heart. Sticking her nose into his thick thatch of black curls, she inhaled deeply and was immediately transported back to the day he was born, the same way it was whenever she held any of her children. The electric feeling in the air, the way her husband’s eyes filled with devotion for her and the overwhelming waves of love that washed over them as they realized how their lives were forever changed from that moment on. The memories of those days would be forever ingrained in her mind. 

 

Successfully convinced by Ben planting an irresistibly adorable baby in her arms, Rey strode into the living room and settled herself and Teddy into the soft couch cushions. Her face split into a wide smile as her freckle faced daughter bounced up and down at the sight of her, ecstatic that the time had finally come to open the red and green wrapped parcels that were tucked under the twinkling christmas tree. 

“Your beverage, madam,” Ben rumbled from behind her, holding out a gigantic, steaming coffee mug with a wink. 

“Bless you,” Rey sighed deeply, handing Teddy over to her husband’s waiting open arms and encompassing her fingers around the piping hot mug. She settled back comfortably into the sofa and sighed contently as Harrison and Isobel took turns excitedly ripped open present after present, Harrison’s honey-d brown eyes lighting up as he ripped open a new scooter and Isabel’s hazel twinkled as she hugged the new doll that was exactly the one that she had asked Santa for. Rey bit her lip as she smiled at her husband with Teddy perched in his lap. This giant of a man’s man was grinning from ear to ear, helping the baby open his gifts and sweetly cheering him on as Teddy ripped piece after tiny piece of wrapping paper from each gift. Teddy seemed more interested in eating the paper or playing in the box than any of the gifts themselves and the sight of him drooling messily over Ben’s large hands made her laugh.

Christmas morning always happened in a blur. After all the time spent over the last few weeks carefully selecting each gift, painstakingly wrapping every box and tying each bow to perfection, it all ended up in a massive disaster zone all over her house like a Christmas hurricane had blown through. 

The children had opened their gifts and happily played while Ben whipped up a batch of snowman pancakes and Rey sat perched on a barstool at the counter while her family joyously devoured plate after plate. She watched him in mild amusement as he cheerily helped each of the children open their new toys and put things together for them. She had always admired how her normally serious-natured husband embodied the spirit of the christmas season. Ever since their first christmas morning with Harrison and Isobel, the man woke up on that day just as excited and joyous about what the day held as if he himself was a child again. Rey didn’t have the happiest childhood and Christmas was just a day like any other growing up so, naturally, it wasn’t a Red Letter day for her when she and Ben had first met. His pure joy during the season, like with so many other facets of her life, changed her life for the better.

Her husband sidled up next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze as he nuzzled the soft skin behind her ear with his nose,

“You go back to bed, I’ll take care of the mess in here and wake you in a couple hours,” Ben crooned in her ear.

“You always know just the right thing to say in order to get me into bed, Mr. Solo,” Rey purred, running her fingers over the rough skin on his knuckles over her abdomen, tilting her head back to press a soft kiss to his pillow-like lips. Tip-toeing back up the stairs, Rey silently latched the master bedroom door shut, slid off her fully robe and tucked herself back under the heavy winter comforter with a sigh. She snuggled deep into her pillow, smiling to herself as her eyes instantly began to drift shut. 

 

Rey began to drift slowly out of her sweet slumber to the sound of soft moans echoing across the loft ceiling of their master bedroom. She sighed deeply and heard the moan again. Dear god, the moans were her. Did she touch herself in her sleep again? With a husband like hers, it had happened on more than one occasion already and she wouldn’t be surprised if seeing him in his element this morning with the kids caused her to do it again. Rey leaned her head back and groaned as an electric feeling began to build in her toes and travel ever so slowly up her legs. She raked her fingers though her hair as the pleasure began to crest deep in her belly. 

Wait. Her fingers were in her hair, then who was….?

Her eyes flickered open and she chewed on her lip with a sigh as mess of black curls traveled its way up the soft satin of her nightgown, weaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Her body began to quake as Ben made his way up and over her collar bones with his mouth- oh god his mouth- tracing a line across the peaks and valleys of her exposed skin with his tongue as his skillful hands made soft circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. She shuddered as his hot breath caressed her long neck, sending a shiver of goosebumps across her flesh. Ben lifted his plush mouth to her ear and growled hungrily into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe between words,

“The children….are occupied. The house….is clean. The baby…” Ben rumbled as he pulled on her skin with his teeth, continuing the onslaught with his deft fingers between her thighs, “is ASLEEP.”

Rey let out a airy gasp as the low rumble of her husband’s voice and white-hot breath sent her hurtling over the edge. Ben devoured the sound with a scorching kiss, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth against his. With a growl, he tore the silky fabric up over her head and let out a deep sigh as his eyes raked over the radiant gold of her naked flesh. Rey trembled as he roved his mammoth hands down her skin, his eyes burning as if it was the first time he had seen her bare all over again. He continued his exploration down and down until he gripped her hips firmly in her hands, flipping her over on the bed as easily as one of the pancakes he cooked for breakfast. 

He wrapped one of his brawny arms around her waist and lifted her effortlessly, setting her on her knees against the wide, wooden headboard. Rey gripped the frame, gnawing on her lip in anticipation as her husband dragged the tip of his seeping cock across her soaked folds. Squirming beneath his teasing touch, she let out a sharp cry, calling out his name in desperation,

“Ben, fuck me already, I need you,” she cried out, grinding her ass against him as he continued to tease her entrance by slowly dipping into her and then pulling away quickly.

“Be my good girl and ask me nicely,” he growled in her ear, “You know what I want. And now you’ll give it to me.”

“Daddy, please,” she wailed as he palmed the curve of her ass, gripping the soft mound of flesh and leaving behind the bright imprints from his fingers. With a deep groan, Ben plunged into her without warning, sending a surge through their bodies as he continued to slam into her relentlessly, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh resonated through the room. Throwing her head back as she surrendered to the rising pleasure in her body, Rey rolled her body against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Ben continued his onslaught, claiming every inch of her exposed skin with his oversized hands, running them down her front as his hips snapped against hers. He trailed his fingers over her sex, sweeping them around her clit over and over, sending Rey soaring towards her peak once again. The electric feeling flooded her senses, sending her tumbling down as she went rigid against him with a mournful wail. Ben’s paced stuttered as he chased his own release, spilling into her with a ragged groan against her back. 

Positively boneless, Rey melted into his strong arms as he wrapped her close to his chest and brought them both to the mattress, placing a smattering of scorching kisses against her electrified skin. She rolled over in his embrace and chewed on her lip with a smile as her eyes met his. Tracing the glorious constellation of beauty marks that were scattered across his face, she let out a contented sigh and pressed a long kiss to his lips,

“Best Christmas ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by the ridiculously early time my own children woke up on Christmas morning and was only meant to be a tooth-rotting fluff piece but got out of hand quickly because I have a dirty mind (and therefore Rey has a dirty mind, hehehe).
> 
> Thank you so so much for those of you who leave comments and kudos, they make the BEST writing fuel and truly mean the world to me!!! 
> 
> See you all soon for the third entailment of Working Holiday, it’s time to pull the pain train in to the station and resolve that cliffhanger I left you on!!! 
> 
> Much love,  
> -KB xoxo


End file.
